The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image reading apparatus provided with a document sheet cover.
In general, an image reading apparatus, such as a scanner, which can read an image from a document sheet placed on a document sheet mounting surface, is provided with a document sheet cover that is openable and closable with respect to the document sheet mounting surface. To cause such an image reading apparatus to read an image from a document sheet, the user places the document sheet on the document sheet mounting surface and closes the document sheet cover. After causing the image reading apparatus to execute the process of reading the image from the document sheet, the user opens the document sheet cover and takes out the document sheet from the document sheet mounting surface. Here, with the opening of the document sheet cover, it may happen that the document sheet is blown off from the document sheet mounting surface. In this regard, there is known a technique addressing this problem. According to this technique, a number of projections are provided on a counter surface of the document sheet cover that faces the document sheet mounting surface, to prevent the document sheet from being blown off when the document sheet cover is opened